God of the Devil fruits
by A Pimp Named Ed
Summary: During one of Garp's "training trips" Luffy finds out many things, including his father, as well as being gifted with a devil fruit that could rule the entire pirate era.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own no One Piece!

Luffy was running from wild animals. Again. It had been 3 days since his jiji decided to toss a 7 year old into a forest filled with carniverous mofos and poisonous plants that could kill in seconds. Since day 1 he had been chased by tigers, fell sick from wierd plants, or just in general been shitted on by Kami herself. And once again, Luffy was running for his life from half the forest.

During his sprint, he came across a HUGE tree that had a hole in it. wasting no time to think of 'why is there a hole that seemed made from a dude in here?', the kid scrambled inside. After watching his four legged persuers run pass him, he decided to stay in the tree for a while and traveled further into the tree. After a few minutes, Luffy found himself inside what appeared to me a large training area. There were wooden dummies all around, targets, and other items spread around the impossibly huge field. In the center of the area was a small cottage. Luffy went inside the cottage to explore it. The interior seemed like a small family living room. There was also a small desk with a huge chest beside it with a sheet of paper on the desk. Upon closer inspection, Luffy saw it was a letter, and chose to read it.

_Dear Luffy,_

_I don't know how to say this so I'll put it bluntly, your my son. I can't come see you yet, but soon you will know my face. The reason for this letter is because I want you to one day help me in my fight against the world goverment. Your probably wondering how you are gonna do that, eh? Well your old man has decided that although I can't physically help guide you, I can leave you the tools needed to grow into I fine man worthy of being my blood. Below the desk is a chest, and inside it are several things that I feel you will need in the future. The contents include a very strong fighting style known as Rokushiki, as well as the Nitoryu sword art and is a manual to learning and mastering Haki. The most powerful things inside the chest is a Devil fruit and the legendary devil's eyes, as well as a method to attaining the abilities of another fruit without consumption. Use these items to become a great man, my dearest son._

_Your forever observing father, Dragon._

Near the end of the letter, Luffy was in tears. He had a dad! That was always something he wondered about for years. he refused to let his newfound dad down, especially since he said he was always watching. After drying his eyes, Luffy began taking out the contents of the chest and setting it on the desk. If Garp-jiji was planning to come back in 4 months he had to start training now. Luffy steeled his resolve before beginning his most feared task from this whole training regime...reading books.

_**4 months later...**_

Luffy began walking back into town with the chest on his back. Luffy had learned much in his months in the forest. The most suprising was the abilities of his devil fruit. Luffy had suprisingly taken to Rokushiki and Haki like a sponge in the ocean. Luffy had already mastered two of the six techniques, Rankyaku and Tekkai, as well as learning to control Busoshoku and Kenbunshoko Haki. Luffy found out that the fruit he had ate was a secret fruit made by the revolutionary army's spy in the marines, . He had named it the Kopi Kopi no mi, and was probably one of the best fruits in the world. The fruit allowed the user to actually duplicate the abilities of another fruit untill the copied ability is changed, then one would need to see the fruit power again to use it once more.

At first, Luffy wondered why his father would leave such a powerful fruit in his hands. Around the 3rd month, Luffy realized that the fruit was mean't to be used in conjuction with the Devil's eyes, which were a pair of eyeballs that had black iris and a red pupil surrounded by three commas that were connected by a circle. These eyes were said to had belonged to the creater of all devil fruits. the eyes had the abilities to give photographic memory to the bearer. The eyes in ,conjunction with the Kopi Kopi no mi, could be the most powerful thing the world had ever seen.

Unfortunately, Luffy couldn't get started on his Nitoryu training or get the eyes inplanted within him untill he returned to Foosha village, and even then, the chances of finding weapons there were slim to none. While the 7 year old was thinking of a way to learn Nitoryu, he was hit with his gramps "fist of love". Luffy managed to at least not get blown back into the forest by the blow, much to garp's small shock, though he was still sent to the ground.

"AHH! WHAT THE HECK OLD MAN?!" Luffy yelled while getting back up.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, GAKI! MY FIST OF LOVE WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU!" Garp replied. Luffy calmed down enough to get on to Garp's then lowered back. Luffy enjoyed the ride back to Foosha, still reveling in the blissful ignorance of childhood.

_**13 years** **later...**_

After Garp had left to resume duty as vice-admiral of the marines, a group of pirates showed up a month later known as the red hair pirates. During their stay in Foosha, Luffy had befriended the whole crew, especially the captian Shanks. Shanks had even had his ship's doctor transplant his eyes with the devil's (though he didn't recognize them at the time.). The day that Luffy made it his dream to become a pirate was, coincidentally, the day that Luffy began to build his list of devil fruit powers. When Luffy ran to there ship asking Shanks to take him to sea with his crew (the first of many times), Shanks decided to show the little kid some of his fights to help dissuade Luffy from thoughts of pirate life. He strapped Luffy into a chair, brought out his visual recording transponder snail, and left Luffy in a room watching 3 hours worth of footage. Let's just say that Luffy finally found a way to begin practicing Nitoryu.

2 months later, during a small scuffle between a group of local mountian bandits and...well nothing really, Luffy found a small chest that contained a devil fruit. Luffy decided to totally screw with Shanks head since he wouldn't defend his own honor by using the devil spirit draining technique to absorb the power within the fruit. A few hours later, Luffy ran into the bandits again and decided to completely destroy them. By the time Mokino,Shanks, and the mayor arrived the bandits were all heaping, bloody piles of flesh. After that day, Shanks decided it would be great to have an apprentice.

Luffy spent thirteen years with the red hair pirates, and in his opinion they were the best years of his life. Luffy learned that the fruit he absorbed was known as one of the most dangerous parmecias in the world, the Jiku Jiku no mi. The fruit gave him the ability to create "holes" within the space/time spectrum. The "holes" could do things from transport a person or object from one place to another or give the user intangibility. The "hole" can also become a feild where time flows seprately from outside as well as weight. That, coupled with his Kopi Kopi no mi was sure to make him a powerhouse. Luffy gained a few other devilfruit powers as well. During his apprenticeship under Shanks, Luffy had inproved his haki to near impossible heights. He also discovered he had the Haoshoku color, to the suprise of the crew. Near the end of his time with shanks, he finally met his father. A small heartfelt dialogue and some sparring later, Luffy was an unoficial member of the revolution.

Eventually, Luffy decided to begin his own adventure, and had returned to the east blue to Shells town (after a good party thrown by Shanks). Right now, we find our straw hat friend passing a pair of ships that seemed to be having an execution of some sort. Luffy over the years had become an adonis. He sported his signature straw hat on his head. He wore a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front and "god of devil fruits" behind in golden kanji, over very loose beige pants held up by a white sash around the waist, with some light brown fur sprouting from it. His pants were tucked inside some bandages wrapped around his calves and in part around his shoes. Luffy was quite tall at 6'5" and had long arms. He was also quite muscular.

As Luffy came closer to the, now obvious, pirate ship, he heard someone talking.

"Men! Today to people will be given a watery death! The whore Alvida was seen eating a devil fruit a month ago in hopes of gaining freedom from us, and our own cabin boy Coby was heard wishing to join the cursed marines! Who am I gentlemen?!"

"The great Higuma!"

"And what do I not tolerate?!"

"TREASON!"

"Then load the cannon and blast these fools to there doom!"

Some of the captians men began turning a cannon towards two people tied up on top of a plank. One was a small chubby kid with pink hair and glasses. The other was a brunette woman who had on a cowboy hat and sported an hourglass figure. Both shut their eyes when they heard the sound of the cannon firing, and prepared for their end.

That is untill some random badass caught the cannon mid-air, that is.

"Hehe, well what do ya know? The mountian bandit decided to become a pirate." the stranger said. The crew were shocked at how this monster before them could stop a moving cannon with his bare hand, and even more so when said monster knew there captian.

"Y-you brat! you're the kid who beat the crap out my boys all those years ago! I'll get my vengeance on you right now! Men! Kill him!" Higuma yelled. The pirates, saved by there captian's words, all charged towards the strange man. None seemed to see his huge smirk, or hear him utter there final words.

"Spar Claw"

Luffy's hands and fingers turned into claw like blades as he swung his arms in a wide arc around him. All of the pirates save Higuma were sliced into pieces. Higuma watched in horror as his crew were murdered. Luffy turned to untie the two people, and Higuma attempted to cleave the seemingly defenseless man in two.

The key word being attempted.

His sword, along with his body, was cut in two when Luffy kicked him. The tied up duo were amazed by the display of power from the stranger. They were so stunned, they hardly noticed they were free of there bindings.

"So, why were those guys trying to kill you two?" Luffy asked.

"Well, Higuma heard about Coby's dream of becoming a marine and discovered i had a devil fruit ability." Alvida answered. Luffy took a thinking position as he wondered on what to do with them. While he was thinking, he didn't notice Alvida eye raping him.

"Ok. I was on my way to Shells Town, so Coby can enlist at the marine base there. What about you Alvida?"

She immediately replied with "You saved my life. Anything you plan to do, I want in." This took Luffy by suprise, not expecting her to so earnestly join him. 35 minutes later, a blood free ship with it's jolly roger replaced with a while sails was heading to Shells Town, and to the start of the legend of the Akuma no mi no Kami.

**Hooray for badass Luffy! Sorry but for some reason the polls tab simply refused to work this week, so I had to select some starting fruits. Here are there english name and abilities.**

**Copy-Copy fruit: Paramecia-Allows user to copy the abilites of other devil fruits untill the copied power is changed.(Devil's eye allows person to have eternal mental image of power. In other words, user can keep and augment devil fruit powers).**

**Spacetime-Spacetime fruit: Paramecia-Allows user to create holes in spacetime continuem. Holes allows instant movement of people or objects from one area to another. Holes can be used to create fields of time distortion. Also gives user intangibility.**

**Dice-Dice fruit: Paramecia-Transforms user into a Fullbody bladed person. Can create blades from any part of the body as well as give body steel like resistance.**

**(Augmented) Kilo-Kilo fruit: Paramecia-Allows user to multiply or divide weight of self or other objects by 1 to 10,000 kilograms.**

**Saru-Saru fruit, Model Kong: Mythical Zoan-Transforms user into a hybrid or giant legendary ape.**

**Luffy will be capable of using devil fruits together, so Mwuhaha to my haters. Luffy isn't a Rokushiki master, but he is a master of certian techniques. BTW, yes Luffy is gonna be a god. There is a reason he is the Devil fruit God.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own no One Piece!

2 days of sailing found Luffy, Alvida, and Coby on the docks of Shells Town. Luffy was rocking his signature dark coat and straw hat, though he changed his bottoms for black pants with a golden brown sash . Alvida was now dressed in a red bikini top and pearl necklace with tight pink pants. She sported a white cowboy hat with a pink plume on it. Coby only had the one outfit, so he was stuck to his same clothes. The group of three were heading to town to pick up supplies as well as get Coby enlisted into the Marines and aquiring Roronoa Zoro to join the crew. As the trio made there way to the Marine base Luffy decided to let Alvida go have a small shopping spree and gave her a few million belli. When both she and Coby asked how he had that much cash on him, he simply stated that he used is Jiku no mi to keep his treasure safe.

The two dudes finally found themselfs in fromt of the gates of the base. They heard someone talking over at the stocks so they hopped the fence to see just what was happening. They watched as a man tied up to one of the stocks told a little girl holding riceballs in front of him to go away before she was caught by some guy named Helmeppo. They were about to interupt them when a dude with onion shaped blond hair came walking to the kid and man with his guards.

"Well it seems that this little girl decided to feed Zoro. Don't mind if I help myself." the kid said before grabbing one of her riceballs, ignoring her protests, and cramming it down his throat. At least untill he spat it back out.

"God, this is discusting! your supposed to use salt for riceballs, not sugar!" Helmeppo berated the young girl. He then order one of his guards to throw her over the fence, much to said soldiers dismay. before she could hit the ground Luffy opened a hole in space to drop her in his arms.

"Hey, you ok little one?" Luffy asked. A nod was his only reply. He told Coby to get the girl home while he talked to the swordsman. As Luffy approached him, he noticed just how banged up he looked. He was absolutely filthy. He was exhausted and you could see dried blood all over his face. Simply put, he looked like hammered shit.

"Hey, could you...***huff***..get over here and untie me. ***Huff*** I'd do it myself but my arm's are asleep from being tied like this for so long."

Luffy continued to stare at the man, though he seemed to be in thought.

"I'm a..***huff***..bounty hunter. I could get you a huge...***huff***..one if you free me."

Luffy's eyes snapped open after another few seconds of thinking.

"Well tell me Mr. Bounty hunter, the way I see things, the only way your getting out of here is if you join my pirate crew. So, what say you?"

Luffy got a deathly sounding laugh in response."Hehe, forget that I said anything. ***huff* **I will never become a pirate, so just get out of here."

Luffy simply shook his head in pity before turning around and walking away. Before he hopped the fence Luffy turned around and said to him "If you ever plan to be the greatest, your gonna need to get out of the east at some point in your life. I pray you don't die when you see just how far you are from your goal.". And with that he was gone, leaving a certian swordsman to ponder his words.

_**4 hours later...**_

How in the nine circles of hell did he get into this mess? His inability to say no to ladies.

Luffy was currently being dragged from one store to the next by Alvida or "Vida-chan" as he took to calling her. He was walking away to look for Coby when she found him. A short make out session and a shot of puppy eyes now had luffy helping the woman pick out clothes.

Now your probably wondering "When the hell did Luffy and Alvida get together?", right? Well that would be do to Luffy's "special haki" as Shanks would call it. Whenever Luffy met a woman that he felt attracted to, he would unconsciously emit haki empowered pheramones that , to put simply, make said woman want to both jump your bones for eternity, and make them willing to be quite open to suggestions from Luffy(turns women into bisexuals). So in other words, Luffy is a pimp.

They were now heading out of the local weaponshop of the town. Alvida told Luffy that she was very good with clubs before she was captured, so they found someone who told them of a very old weaponsmith who ran a shop on main street. When they arrived they noticed that the store was packed with almost anything a person could hope for in a weapon. The store owner was a short man by the name of Han. When Alvida told him of her weapon of choiice, he returned to her with several different types of Kanabos. She picked out one made of adams wood with studs near the top that were a fusioln of iron and seastone.

Luffy decided to grab a weapon as well since he only used his Supa no mi when using his martial arts. After nearly an hour of shifting from Kamas to Fukiyas(which almost costed him his family jewels), Luffy found a section filled with Shikomizues. Luffy decided to have one specially made for him which he would pick up later.

As the couple made there way onto main street, they overheard a certian onion headed douche talking about Zoro.

"Hahaha, I can't wait to see the look on that idiots face tommorow when we execute him!" exclaimed helmeppo. Hearing this caused Luffy to see red. He was immediately in front of the blond while he held him by the throat.

"What the hell did you just say?!"

"Unhand me you scoundrel! My father is lieutenant commander Fullbody! The most powerfull marine in all of Ea-"

"NEEEEEEEEEERD!"

"Wha-"

**WHAM!**

The blond was sent flying by a punch multiplied by a few Kilos all the way to the base. Alvida immediately was on top of his lips when she saw how mad he was. After the much needed kiss, Luffy and Alvida headed towards the base to free Zoro.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sitting in the highest room in the most hideous tower at the marine base, was probably the only person with a bigger stick in his ass then Helmeppo.

His motherf*cking father, Morgan.

Morgan is a very tall, intimidating man with white-blonde hair, and a steel jaw. He was a man of decent build and had an axe for a right hand, which gave him the title of "Axe-hand Morgan". He also had an ego so big that it could be made into a 10 story statue, figuratively and literally.

He was currently watching his son rant about some guy who punched him. He was almost about to take a nap when his son mentioned that even he didn't hit him. That particular statement needed to be rectified.

Immediately.

"Son, do you know why I never hit you?"

"Because you lo-"

"Wrong"

"Wha-"

**WHAM! AGAIN!**

Helmeppo was once again sent flying to the other end of the room. His father's gaze was one of disgust.

"It's because you aren't worth the effort of hitting. Now, didn't you say that a girl had got into the execution site?"

"Yes, but I dealt with her already."

"Ah, so you executed her, right?" His answer was the shocked faces of his men and son. He then decided to check back on the progress of his statue, only to see it sliced in half before his very eyes.

**_30 minutes earlier..._**

Luffy and Alvida were telling Zoro about Helmeppo's plan to execution the bounty hunter at sunrise tommorow. Zoro was in the middle of cursing the kid's existance when Luffy had an idea.

"Hey, since your gonna be killed tommorow, why not just join are crew so I can free you?" Luffy said.

"I don't need to be in your damn crew for you to free me! Just untie me!" Zoro yelled in exasperation. Alvida saw what her boyfriend/captian was plotting and smiled inside seeing his devious side.

"Well the way I see this, either you can join us and then this becomes our problem, or refuse and we don't have to get involved." Luffy calmly stated. Zoro was quiet for some time before agreeing to join the pirates. Luffy then said he would retrieve Zoro's swords from the base while Alvida started freeing him.

After searching through several rooms in the base, Luffy finally came across the weapon storage. The only swords inside were three daito katanas, aside from the standard marine cutlasses.

As Luffy was making his way out of the base, Luffy saw what appeared to be a giant statue out the window being pulled into a standing position. Deciding that it was an absolute eyesore, Luffy jumped out the window, morphed his armed into a blade, and moved his arm in a downward motion.

"Tengoku Seppen". The statue was cut right doen the middle, with luffy landing on top of the right shoulder. Every marine on the base, including the lieutenant commander, were wide eyed and slacked jawed, that this guy just recked THE Axe-hand Morgan's statue.

Luffy was grinning like a madman while everyone prepared to off him on Morgan's orders."Hehehe, oops?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Cliffhanger! Mwuhahahahaha!**

**This will be continued next week since a brotha got mid terms to handle this week. Also we will introduce another devilfruit that Luffy can use in the next chapter.**

**Also, the old one piece fanfiction that was made will now be up for adoption. I have a replacement that, in my opinion, will be much better. It will be a true crossover between one piece and naruto.**

**I will see if I can get the first chapter of previously mentioned story up before the end of the week, so untill then,**

**KEEP PIMPIN', PIMPIN'!**


End file.
